Blood Craving Souls
by PaineFanatic
Summary: Humans are near extinction. Vampires are being hunted down. How will the war between the Vampires and the Humans end? With the Humans erased from the world? Or the Vampires being exterminated? All depends on the Vampires and the Vampire-Hunters.
1. Chapter 1

**'It seemed to rain harder then before, that night...'**

_Humans are hard to come by lately. I would like to blame someone or something for it, but I know that this is our fault. We made the humans feel and go into hiding. The bigger our race grew, the more cautious became the humans. They started carrying weapons, secure their houses tightly with steel bars infront of the windows and doors, putting up surveilance camera's. Some of us simply died from starvation. I thought the situation was bad then, that it couldn't get any worse..._

_God, was I wrong._

_Now that we can walk outside during the day, being immune to sunlight... Soon there will be no humans left to feed on. The only humans we see lately are everything but pathetic and weak. The hunters. They slay one vampire after another. Our ranks are decreasing more and more with each passing day. It will only be a matter of time before the vampires are extinct. Me included..._

A sudden rustling interrupted her thoughts. She opened her ice blue eyes and just listened, staying absolutely still until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She grabbed the hand and threw the person who it belonged too over her shoulder, making him or her land on an old couch that was standing against the wall. She sat ontop of the man or woman, one leg on each side and pressed the barrle of a silver handgun against his or her head, hissing violently. The person underneath her raised his hands in defense.

''Relax! It's me!''

She calmed down a little and moved her gun away form the persons head, seeing a pair of brown eyes look up at her in shock. She gave an annoyed hiss and got off, standing next to the couch, her gun holstered in the back of her jeans.

''God damn it, Damien! You have a death wish or something!?''

She looked down at a guy around 20, 21 years of age. He usually had dark brown spiky hair but because of the rain it was now flat. He was wearing a simple black tank top, baggy black pants with a chain or two hanging from them and a long trench coat. He was drenched, the water dripping from his clothes onto the floor.

''No, but if you keep doing that I might die from a fucking heart attack!''

''Good, then I don't have to waste any bullets on you.''

Damien arched an eyebrow and sat up slowly. She had turned around and walked to a window, just to stand infront of it and stare outside at the empty street, listening to the rain hitting the ground and the glass of the window.

''Okay if I keep you company?''

Damien stood up and took his wet trench coat off.

''What? Afraid you're gonna catch a cold?''

Her voice was taunting. Damien only shrugged and hung his coat over a chair to let it dry.

''No, but I don't really like having to walk around in the rain. And judging by the fact you're seeking shelter in here shows that you don't either, Sereniti.''

She didn't reply to that. Damien sat down on the couch again and watched her. She was an intimidatin gperson to look at, and the way she acted. Wearing a black, kinda tight, tank top, black jeans with several chains hanging from them, black high heels and a long leather trench coat that nearly touched the ground, with waist long brown hair with the tips and a strand that covered her right eye dyed bright red to finish it off.

''Stop looking at me.''

Damien turned his head away quickly. He glanced at Sereniti from the corner of his eyes, looking at her reflection in the window. He thought he saw a single tear fall from her eyes, but it could easily be a raindrop on the window. He stopped looking at her, thinking it was best not to ask.

_An hour had passed and not much had changed. Damien was lying on the couch with his hands behind his head and his eyes closed. I had taken off my coat and hung it on a wooden chair. Leaning with my arm against the wall next to the window, I looked outside. The rain seemed to have gotten worse. It actually looked like it was going to continue raining all day. I wasn't planning on staying here and I was sure that neither was Damien. Where was here? A safehouse for vampires. Centuries ago it was used to hide during the day, in a time where we werestill vulnerable for UV-light. Now these safehouses are used to hide from the vampire-hunters. It's small, dark, old furniture, no lighting. The only thing in here that is atleast a little modern is a refirdgerator, filled with bloodpacks in case we should need it. But still... This place may be called 'a safehouse', but there's nothing safe about it._

Something caught her eye. She raised herhead and looked at a rooftop of a building across the street. A glistening. It was hard to see what it was due to the heavy rainfall. She narrowed her eyes a little to have a better look. Her eyes widened and she quickly presed herself against the wall that she was leaning against. Not even one second after she had turned away, the window shattered and thousands of pieces off glass fell on the ground. Damien sat up quickly and looked at Sereiti, surprised and confused. He opened his mouth to ask what was wrong but got cut off by the sound of gunfire. By pure instinct Sereniti crouched down and took both of her silver handguns in her hands. Damien had made his way towards the now shattered window and was also crouched down and pressed against the wall on the other side of the wndow. Without having to ask his question, Sereniti gave him an answer.

''Sniper!''

She yelled that word over the gun shots.

''We have to get out of here! Now!''

Damien nodded in agreement and waited for Sereniti to tell him when to go. Sereniti waited only a few seconds.

''Now!''

Sereniti stood up quickly and started shooting at the sniper on the roof. Damien jumped out of the window. It was pretty high up,seventh floor of an apartment building. Damien landed in a bit of a crouch but didn't hurt himself at all. He stood up straight and quickly put on his coat which he had snatched along. He looked up to see Sereniti who was still shooting at the now reloading sniper. She took this small break to grab her coat, put it on and jump down through the window. She also landed in a slight crouch and immediately started reloadng her guns quickly. Both Damien and Sereniti dropped onto one knee just in time, bullets barely missing their heads.

''Go!''

Damien stood up and ran, Sereniti stood up and continued her rain of bullets on the sniper while walking away backwards. Suddenly the shooting from the sniper stopped, she stopped firing also and tried spotting the sniper. The gun he used was still ther eon the rooftop, but the sniper was nowhere in sight. She holstered her guns quickly and ran after Damien, quickly catching up with him. They both kept running until they thought they were at a safe distance.They both caught their breaths and looked at each other, standing infront of each other. Damien smiled at her and Sereniti actually smiled a little in return. In one second Damien's smile faded, Sereniti's eyes widened. A single shot. A bullet, missing Sereniti's head barely but hitting Damien in the chest, in his heart. Sereniti turned around quickly, drawing both handguns. Her eyes fell on the shooter. It was the sniper from before. Sereniti aimed with one gun quickly, firing. The sniper grabed his shoulder and fell onto the ground, dropping his gun in the process. Sereniti walked to him quickly, kciking him onto his back and placing her foot on his chest to keep him down. She aimed at his head with both handguns and pulled their triggers with no hesitation. She didn't stop firing until the only sound her guns made were faint clicks. She put her guns away, looking down at a now headless body. Blood and little bits and pieces of the man's skull were splattered all over the ground. Sereniti quickly ran back to Damien, taking his face in her hands gently and desperately trying to wake him up.

''Damien! Damien! Look at me! Please, open your eyes!''

She had started crying. Slowly she picked up Damien's lifeless body, trying to stop crying. But she didn't want to stop crying. She carried him back home towards the mansion, crying the whole way and begging him to open his eyes beautiful brown eyes and look at her. With no succes.

_It seemed to rain harder then before, that night..._


	2. Chapter 2

**'May the Gods protect his soul...'**

_Damien's mother was everything but pleased to see me, carrying her dead son. Some vampires took him over from me and brought him to another part of the mansion, the mortuary. We kept our dead there until we could burry them in our cemetery. There were around 5 funerals a day. I never attended one since no-one I really cared about had died before, until now. Damien's mother continued her crying and ranting against me. Screaming that I had murdered her son. Damien's father and older brother tried calming her, with no succes of course. I opened my mouth to try and explain to her what had before I could even make a sound she slapped me right across the face, making my head turn. I closed my eyes and kept my head turned as I felt my cheeck was starting to sting. I only listened to her screaming that, if I showed up at his funeral, she's personally kill me. After that I heard her run off, Damien's father following. I expected to hear another pair of footsteps shortly after that but it remained quiet. I opened my eyes slowly, head still turned. Damien's brother said my name but I simply ignore him. I turned and wlaked to my room. _

_For the first time in my life I wanted to attend a funeral, and i wasn't going too. I believe that that hurt me more then Damien's actual death. Not being able to say goodbye to him..._

Sereniti sat on the railing off her balcony overlooking the cemetery, with the sea of in the distance that look orange and kinda pink because of the setting sun. She just stared at the sun, a soft breeze playing with her hair. A knocking on the door of her room interrupted her peacefull thinking. She tried ignoring it but after a few seconds there was knocking again.

''Go away!''

''It's me!''

A familair voice. Sereniti sighed and closed her eyes, trying to figure out whether to let him in or not. She opened her eyes and continued her staring.

''It's open!''

The door opened and a man, 23 years old, walked into the room. The same dark brown hair as Damien but pulled back and at the back off his head it was spiked, same brown eyes as Damien, wearing normal dark blue jeans with a few cuts in them and a white jacket which he never closed and never wore a shirt underneath. He walked over to Sereniti and leaned against the same rail as she was sitting on, looking at her.

''Hey...''

Sereniti only lifted one corner of her mouth for a second, giving a very short and very small smile. The man sighed and shook his head a little.

''Sorry about my mother.''

''Don't worry about it. It's fine.''

''It's not and you know it isn't.''

Sereniti only gave an annoyed sigh and jumped off of the raiul, walking back into her room. The man followed her and grabbed her arm, turning her around to face him. Sereniti only glared up at him, a bright red mark of Damien's mother's hand on her cheeck. The man placed his hand on her cheeck, on the mark, gently. Sereniti pulled her arm and head back and continued glaring at him.

''What do you want, Zeno!?''

Zeno lowered his arm and sighed a little at the tone of her voice. He replied in a way calmer voice then hers.

''My mother didn't want to listen too you, but I do. I want to know what happened.''

_I hesitated a little there. I didn't want to be reminded of what had happened, but it was only fair that Damien's older brother, meaning Zeno, knew what caused his brother's death. We sat down next to each other on my bed and I told him everything. From where Damien had surprised me and I nearly shot his brains out, to the sniper abd me blowing his head off. Zeno remained quiet the entire time, even when i finished my explanation. I was surprised to see how much talking about it hurt._

Zeno just stared blankly at the ground until he heard a soft sniffing next to him. He turned his head and looked at Sereniti. She had her head down towards the ground, tears falling from her closed eyes onto it, shivering a little. Zeno had never seen her cry before so he wasn't quite sure what to do.

''I didn't want him to die... I tried to protect him but... but... I didn't mean too...''

Zeno put his arms around her quickly, pulling her against him. Sereniti just let her head rest against his chest and didn't hold back. She cried her eyes out.

_I had never cried so much my entire life. Probably explains why I cried non-stop for over an hour. Zeno stayed with me, holding me, telling me it wasn't my fault and that it's better this way. That's what i miss most about Damien. Simply him having his arms around me, holding me against him. I felt so safe... I doubted I'd ever feel such love, warmth and safety again..._

_3 days later was the funeral, and like his mother said, I wasn't there. I did see the funeral though, from my room. When it had ended I just sat down behind my desk and started working. Until, of course, I got interrupted yet again._

Zeno knocked on Sereniti's door and heard something fall onto the ground, following by Sereniti swearing under her breath.

''It's open! Like fucking always...''

Zeno rolled his eyes after Sereniti's last comment and opened the door. He saw Sereniti sitting at her desk so he walked over to her.

''What are you doing?''

He asked, looking down at Sereniti's handwriting on a piece of paper.

''What does it look like I'm doing?''

She replied in a slightly annoyed voice.

''Writing?''

''I'm working so tell me what you want and leave, so I can continue.''

She siad it coldly and not once stopping her writing and without looking up.

''I have something for you.''

Zeno placed something on her desk but Sereniti didn't bother to see what.

''You really thin kthis is the right time to throw around gifts?''

''No. But Damien does.''

Sereniti stopped writing and dropped her pen on her paper instantly. She looked up at Zeno, an eyebrow arched and a kinda confused look on her face.

''What?''

Zeno tapped his finger on the object he had palced on Sereniti's desk. She looked down and saw Zeno having his hand on a dark woden box, a tribal design carved out of it.

''Damien wanted you to have this.''

''What's in it?''

Sereniti took the box and placed it infront of her. She moved her fingers ver the lid lightly and spoke while looking at the box.

''You haven't checked?''

''He made me promise never to look into it. Even if I wanted too I wouldn't be able to open it.''

''Why not?''

Sereniti turned her head back up towards Zeno, her hand placed on the box.

''It's locked. Damien said only himself and you would be able too open it.''

Zeno turned around and walked towards the door.

''Where are you going?''

''Whatever it is in the box, it is for you and you alone. Damien wouldn't want me looking over your shoulder.''

With that said, he walke dout of Sereniti's room and closed the door behind him. Sereniti turned her attention back to the box. She looked at the lock that was placed on it. No keyhole, no nothing.

''How am I supposed to un-lock something with no keyhole!?''

Sereniti touched the lock and quickly pulled her hand back again. The lock had started glowing in a soft, yet bright light. It only lasted for 2 seconds and when it stopped there was a soft click, and the small lock fell onto Sereniti's desk with a thud. Sereniti arched an eyebrow and looked, first at the lock, then at the box.

''What the....''

She placed her hands on the sides of the lid and lifted it up carefully, opening the box. On the left side of the box were letters, neetly tied together. Apparently some of the letters were old since they had turned yellow. On the right side were photographs tied together, some old, some new. And in the middle was a smaller box. Sereniti carefully took the small box out and held it in her hand. She opened it carefully and gasped at waht was inside. A ring, incrested with bloodred diamonds. She knew what it was and what it meant.

''He was... going too... ask me to marry him...?''

Sereniti took the ring out of the box and put the box aside. She placed the ring on her finger carefully, smiling and forcing herself to keep back the tears that were forming in her eyes.

_I spent the rest of that day and night reading the letters and watching the photographs. The photographs were of me and Damien, some alone, but most of them together. The letters were the love letters we had written each other when there were no cellphones yet. He had copied hi and he had organised them all by date. I loved reading them. But the thing that I loved most was the engagement ring. Sadly, I'd never hear him ask me if I would like to marry him, and he would never hear me say yes. But somehow, I think he knew. I believe he was standing right behind me then that night. While looking at the ring, I spoke. Those 3 words that I didn't tell him that day._

''I love you...''

_May the Gods protect his soul... Atleast until it's my time to join him... Then I can continue their work..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Precious Memories**

Rain...

The rain hitting the ground was the only real sound for almost 3 hours. The rain and the wind only. That's it...

Footsteps, one person's footsteps were breaking the silence. Long steps that came to an end next to a headless body, the blood washed away from the ground by the rain. A hand, grabbing the jacket that was still on the body. The body was lifted and carried away. Slowly, almost not noticable, the footsteps faded.

He walked down some stairs, kicked open a door and wlaked inside, the door slamming shut behind him. Lights flicked on as he walked, revealing a dark, square room. There was a ripped apart couch, small wooden coffee table, a very old but still working refridgerator and what seemed to be an operation table in the room which only held one window. Somewhere, hiding in a corner, was a dark wooden desk with a computer.

He dropped a headless body on the operation table, draggin out a chair which he sat down on and pulled down a bright light so he could have a better look. He started examining the body. It took him about 15 minutes before he noticed the body's shoulder. He ripped apart the layers of clothing that covered it up without any effort, to see a bullet hole. Slowly, he dug 2 fingers into the wound, searching for something, or so it seemed. When he had found what he thought he was looking for, he pulled his fingers back out. He raised his hand and held it against the light, examining a bullet which he held between his index and middlefinger. He frowned a little as he stood up and walked over to his desk.

''I wonder...''

He sat down, placed hte bullet on his desk and started typing something on the keyboard of his computer. After only 2 minutes a different screen popped up, holding a name, age, race, pretty much everything you want to know from a person and a picture. A picture of a woman with ice blue eyes and waist long brown hair.

''So I was right after all...''

He leaned back in hs chair, his dark green eyes never leaving the screen, staring at her picture. He moved a gloved hand through his black, messy hair, his white, long trench coat slowly drying. His white tanktop and baggy white pants were sticking to his musculin body, a silver chain resting around his neck.

_All he did was stare at my picture, he said..._


	4. Chapter 4

**The Nightshade**

Sereniti walked through the hallway of the mansion that lead her to the throneroom. She stopped infront of two ceiling high doors. She took a deep breath before knocking on the wooden door. It took only a few seconds before a male voice, deep and strong, was heard.

''Come in.''

Sereniti pushed one of the doors open slowly. She peaked her head through, looking into a large, square room. There were several murals that served as the only decoration on the walls. There wasn't a whole lot of furniture in the room either : a ceiling high bookcase which stretched along an entire wall, 3 couched placed around a big fireplace, and a dark wooden desk near the bookcase. _Forgot to mention that the throneroom also functions as our Vampire lord's quarters. _At the back wall was a throne, in it sat a man. A man with short, kind of messy, silver hair, black baggy jeans, no shirt, and a leather trench coat with a tribal patter on its upper back/shoulderblades. The man raised his head and a smile appeared on his face when he saw Sereniti.

''Ah, Sereniti. Please come in. And close the door behind you, if you would be so kind.''

Sereniti only nodded and stepped into the room, closing the heavy door behind her. She walked towards the man, stopping a meter or two away from him. She lowered her head and dropped onto one knee before him. The man chuckeled a bit, making Sereniti raise her head and look at him. He stood up and spread his arms, a kind look on his face but also a saddened glint in his eyes.

''Come here, child.''

Sereniti's eyes filled with tears immediately. She stood up quickly and ran over to him, throwing her arms around his waist and resting her head on hisshoulder, crying again. The man only put his arms around her and let her cry, stroking her hair gently.

When Sereniti had calmed she pulled bacl and wiped a tear from her cheeck. She looked up at the man who only smiled at her.

''Everything okay?''

His vice was kind and caring, but still strong. Sereniti nodded and smiled a little when he gently brushed away a fresh tear.

''Yes... I bed your forgiveness, lord Nathaniel. I did not mean to-.''

Nathaniel made her stop talking by raising his hand and shaking his head.

''You have nothing to be sorry about. Your reaction was completely understandable.''

He placed an arm around her shoulders and guided her towards one of the couches near the fireplace.

''Please, sit down.''

''Thank you.''

Sereniti nodded and sat down. She watched Nathaniel sit down on the couch infront of her and lean back, placing his arms on the backrest behind him. Sereniti took a short, little bit shaky, breath before speaking.

''You wanted to see me, lord Nathaniel?''

Nathaniel nodded and his attitude became less relaxed. He leaned forwardm his elbows resting on his knees. He looked at Sereniti, a serious look on his face this time.

''First, I want to tell you that I am sorry about what happened to Damien. It's a truly great loss.''

Sereniti nodded and put a small smile on her face.

''That is kind of you, lord Nathaniel.''

''Now the real reason why I called you.''

Nathaniel stood up adn walked twards the fireplace, standing infront of it and staring down into the flames. The light from the fireplace made a large shadow of him fill the room.

''You are aware of the mass killings lately?''

''Yes. I remember the report saying that 200 have been slaughtered in only one week time.''

Nathaniel nodded and closed his eyes.

''The report did not say who had commited these crimes though. You know why, Sereniti?''

Sereniti arched an eyebrow and shook her head.

''No. Because we don't know who did?''

That was a pure guess and she knew she was wrong. Her thought was confirmed by Nathaniel shaking his head. He opened his eyes and stared down intot he flames again.

''We do know who did it. I chose not to put it in the report because I feared that if the truth was leeked I wouldn't be able to contain the innevitable panic.''

Nathaniel turned and looked straght down at Sereniti.

''Guess who.''

Sereniti looked away for a second, thinking. Suddenly she knew and she turned her head back towards Nathaniel.

''Not...''

Nathaniel nodded before Sereniti was able to finish her sentence. Sereniti sighed and lowered her head. Nathaniel walked past her with his hands on his back.

''I want you to take care of it.''

''What!?''

Sereniti stood up quickly and looked at Nathaniel who was now already seated in his throne again.

''We can't risk more un-necesary deaths. We are already struggling and that hunter is simply something I can't deal with right now. I don't care how you do it, just do it.''

_There was nothing that I could have said to change his mind. The hunter he spoke off was known to us as the Nightshade. He was truly a great hunter, killing our kind by the dozens every single day. I seriously doubted if I was able to put an end to it. Nathaniel didn't agree with me though..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Long time no see**

_Did you know that it is very hard to find and kill someone while you have no idea what that someone looks like? Let me tell you, it's hard. I tried to tell Nathaniel that but he simply refused to listen, it seemed. So, without wasting my time any further, I set out to try and find the Nightshade. I was already clueless as soon as I had stepped outside into the birght light of the sun. It was quiet outside, as well as inside. Even though we are able to walk out in sunlight now, we are still active mostly at night. Call it, nature. Anyway. Instead of just standing there I decided to go back to the 'scene of the crime' as it were._

It was strange for Sereniti to be back there, and painfull in a sense. She walked up the stairs in the apartment complex that held the room where she and Damien got attack a week ago. Each step she took caused a soft thud that echoed throughout the stairwell.

She stopped infront of a door in a long hallway that was filled with the same doors, but she stopped infront of this one. She just looked at the door, just looked at it, for a minute or so. Finally she placed her hand on the doorknob, turned it and gently pushed the door open. She stood completely still as the dor opened slowly and quietly infront of her. She took a small breath when the door had opened completely before walking inside. She left the door open and slowly, but steadily, walked further in. She stopped when she heard a soft cracking sound udnerneath her foot. She lowered her head to see what it was.

Glass.

The glass from the shot window. Of course where the window used to be was now nothing. A soft, gentle breeze flew into the room, playing with Sereniti's hair and coat a little. She didn't respond to it. All she did was stare down at the broken pieces of glass on the gound, bits and pieces of the event that had occured at the same spot a week ago flashed through her mind. Her pointing a gun at Damien's head, her telling Damien to jump and run, Damien getting shot, her holding him in her arms and praying for him to open his eyes.

He had been watching her for 5 minutes now. Leaning against the doorframe with his harm, his hands in his pockets, a hood covering his face from view. He spoke in a hoarse and deep voice.

''It's a shame, isn't it?''

Sereniti's head snapped up, she drew one of her guns from underneath her coat while turning around. She aimed at his head. Kinda baggy pants, white tank top that showed his muscles nicely, white long trench coat, silver chain around his neck and his face hidden from view by a hood. He just stood there, very relaxed, not surprised by the gun being pointed at his head. Sereniti didn't seem to notice, nor care and glared at him while she spoke in an angered, saddened and demanding voice.

''Who the hell are you?''

The man spoke, but didn't answer her question.

''If it was me I wouldn't have killed the poor guy. He was to kindhearted to deserve that.''

Sereniti's glare increased and so did the volume in her voice.

''Who the hell are you!?''

The man sighed and shoko his head. He pushed himself from the doorframe gently and walked into the room.

''I believe that I am known under a name of some sorts among you vampires. The Nightsahde, wasn't it? Nice name I have to give you guys that.''

Sereniti's eyes widened and a hint of fear appeared in her eyes. The man, now known as the Nightshade, seemed to have noticed and chuckeled a little.

''Relax. I'm not going to kill you, nor hurt you. I've been searching for you for to long to do that.''

Sereniti arched an eyebrow and lowered her gun slowly, now starting to get a bit confused.

''What are you talking about?''

The man seemed to smile a little and lifted his arms, placing his hands on his hood and pulled it off, revealing his face.

_My eyes widened when I saw a pair of dark green eyes look at me, on a strong but gentle face with messy black hair. I knew him but under a different name then the vampires had given him. I knew him under his true name._

_Dexus Ortega._


End file.
